Captured and Controlled
by PokeZeldaFan
Summary: Ash is controlled publicly infront of his friends. Who will save him? M to be safe.
1. Controlled.

**PokeZelda here, i paused the other story because an idiot insulted me. Please give me constructive criticisms instead of negative ones including insults. I was heartbroken by insults, i am just only new here, im not even a month old (probably). So lets go on to the story and bye.**

Ash and his friends are in the Pokemon School sitting on their desks, wonder what are they learning?

"Uh, Professor Kukui, how many Z-Crystals are there?", Kukui replied "29 why you may ask Ash?" Ash then said with a smile "I'm going to collect all Z-Crystals to be the most powerful trainer!" Rotom said "Oh boy, here it is, again. Its been 67th time you said that A-" Rotom was cut off by Ash screaming "Its the 27th time Rotom! Check your memories of me saying it!" Rotom did what Ash said and checked, he had lost counted. Ash as right, it was 27th time. He think that his sentence counter was corrupted

Kukui said "Kiawe, Ash, may i borrow your Z-Crystals?" Ash and Kiawe handed their crystals to Kukui and he carefully drawn their symbols on the middle of the crystals. After that he handed them back and said "These are two examples of z-crystals are there, an Electrium Z and a Firium Z, a Z-Crystal makes their Pokemon have a temporary strong hidden move, It is sometimes used at games like baseball, or even used to finish off an opponents last Pokemon when they are weakened to create an explosive ending. Sometimes they dont work due to type disadvantage."

Kukui continued "Z-Crystals are also rare, if you want oneeasily you should win a trial. The other Z-Crystals are hard to find as there are only 7 trials and and that makes the remaining 22 are in the wi-" He was cut off as an happened. Kukui, Ash and others came down outside seeing a smoke created by the explosion. All of them except Pikachu threw their Pokeballs, releasing the Pokemon inside.

"Turtonator! Marowak!" followed with Lana "Primarina! Come on out!" then, "Tsareena!", "Togedemaru!", "Snowy!", "Vikavolt!", "Pikachu!". Ash stepped foward infront of them, seeing two silhouettes on the smoke. Ash and Kukui said, "Guzma.", "Lysandre." then they bith said in unison, "What do you want from us." Guzma said "Nothing, but theres only one." Lysandre followed "You." pointing at Ash. Ash then had a flashback from what happened on the Kalos Crisis, Ash was floating on the air, with his hands and feet stuck on the black balls. Which had a glowing red interior, He can still remember screaming on Alain then to Lysandre, after that he saw two fly-like robots heading towards to him and Greninja, both shot Mega Evolution energy to Ash, he screamed in pain until he didnt felt it anymore. Greninja had a water tornado appearing on him. The balls were unlocked and he floated down to the floor.

The flashback ended. He was angered once again and told his friends and Kukui "Stay back, this is my battle." Kukui then said "This is also my battle too since Guzma is here." Lysandre then released his Shiny Gyarados and Pyroar, both released attacks behind Ash creating a smoke. Kukui ran behind him before it landed.

Lysandre then said "Fire." and a light red light beam appeared until it hit Ash and Pikachu with a silhoutte of him and Pikachu behind the smoke, screaming loudly until he fell to his knees. As the smoke was going to clear, Ash stood up and a red aura appeared on his body, the clothing was changed with his blue stripes turned to red, his white stripes turned into black. Kiawe then said with a worried face "Ash? Hey Ash are you okay?" Ash then said with a dark voice. "Yes, i am fine." Turned around to face them with an evil face them and he had a light red on his iris. He closed his eyes for 2 seconds and he opened it again with his eyes, all covered with light red.

His friends were shocked, he was mind-controlled. A Greninja appeared right behind him, his blue was also red, some of the white parts except the knees turned black. The irises were only red.

Ash ordered "Greninja, Water Shuriken on the ground." with a calm, dark voice. Greninja did what it said, created a water shuriken and hit it on the ground, a second later a giant explosion occured. Lillie, Mallow and Lana had their hair being blown by the wind while their covering the eyes. Lillie's hat flung away by the strong wind. Kukui, Sophocles, Kiawe covered their eyes too. After the wind calmed and the smoke cleared out, they were gone leaving a crack on the ground made by Greninja's Water Shuriken.

**_Ash's POV_**

_"I'm here and i won't leave you fucktard, i can say everything what you and Lysandre do." _said Ash on his head "Well, okay. I will kill myself though, so nobody will know what will Lysandre do." The real Ash was shocked by this. He hoped that his friends destroy the machine. He said _"Fine, you win." _ Lysandre then said to me "Ash, what's wrong? I heard something." Ash replied, "Oh, uh. Well, someone in my head is speaking to me so i communicated with it." Lysandre then said to Ash "Be ready, were going to land. Once we enter the building you will be blindfolded for the pesky little voice in you." As the tiltrotor landed, the door was opened. Before they entered it Ash was blindfolded. He was led to the meeting room.

**Thats a cut! Well this is a very long chapter. So ple-**

**Ash: Shut up. They already know.**

**Me: okay?**

**Also i think i should end here bye.**

**Ash: No wa-**


	2. Taken Hostage

**Nothing here, just a reminder haha.**The blindfold was removed as Ash emtered the room. Lysandre was on the very first seat and Ash on the last seat. His scientists were on the side of the table.

Ash asked "So, whats our mission then?" Lysandre replied "Letting to know that tommorow capture a girl in the night, Lillie, she is the only person who knows types. She also is the daughter of Lusamine, the president of Aether Foundation. If we capture her we can force Lusamine to give up her role on the foundation."

Ash chuckled and then said "Finally, a mission to make me break a sweat." Lysandre grabbed his microphone and said "All grunts must approcch the island where the foundation is located at when the girl is captured." then said to the scientists "You should explore to the basement with the grunts for protection." he turned to Ash. then said "You will go to the room where the president of the foundation is located with Lillie."

All members stood up and saluted Lysandre. Lysandre then said "Everyone is dismissed, Ash come here i have to tell you."

**_On Melemele Island._**

Kiawe asked "Professor, do you know those guys?" Kukui said "No, i dont. Team Skull is the team i only know. Anyways school is dismissed and everyone can go home." All of them parted ways to their home. Kukui headed straight to the beach house, Mallow was heading to the cafeteria to help his dad. Kiawe used his Charizard to fly to Akala Island to train his pokemon. Sophocles followed Mallow to eat because he was hungry 5 seconds before Ash had been controlled. Lillie was picked up by his chauffeur driving the limo to head home.

Aina Cafeteria was getting packed with customers, Mallow was with Sophocles, as soon she opened the door she was at the right time where she and his dad could give the food for the customers that are present in the place. However his brother, Ulu was there helping his dad on the cafeteria, it wasnt enough people to help him. He tried to make it faster but failed, whne he saw Mallow he said "Mallow! Help me! The customers are getting hungry!" Mallow nods her head and heads to the kitchen.

Kiawe was near Akala Island, Charizard knew what to do so he dived down there and landed at the farm. He said "Turtonator! Come on out!" he threw the pokeball up in the air and released the pokemon.

Lillie exited the limo and opened the door. She headed to her room upstairs and placed Snowy, her pokemon which is an Alolan Vulpix. Grabbed the book and pen and wrote.

_It was a great day when we were in the school but two people showed up. Guzma was in there appearing from the smoke, and i think what was the person who has orange hair resembling a fire was Lysandre maybe? I dont know, but i am not one hundred percent sure it was his name.__After that two attacks came and hit behind Ash, creating a smoke to block off. A red glow appeared creating a silhouetes of Ash and his Pikachu. They were screaming in pain i had a shiver down my spine, after the smoke cleared he got up and looked at us. His irises were red at first but when he blinked again, the eyes were completely glowing light red. Gave us a smirk and a pokemon appeared beside him.__I heard it was Greninja but it was red and black, the irises were red like Ash. He ordered Water Shuriken and hit it on the ground, as it hit the ground a crack appeared and created a giant explosion. My hair was flowing hard and my hat almost flown away, luckily i had a grip in it. Preventing it to go away. As it cleared and the wind calmed down, they were gone. I am still afraid that one of us will be taken_.

**_Next Day._**

As Mallow saw the school there was a line with students. Police were there, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, and Lillie was at the line. Mallow rushed to them and asked "Hey, whats happening here? Is it about the attack yesterday?" Kiawe replied "Maybe, but there was more attacks though. One on Hau'oli City shopping mall, 3 injured. 1 on Vast Poni Canyon none were harmed. and 2 on Aether Foundtaion which was unsuccessful, however 12 people were injured which was not enough to succesfully take control of the artificial island due to the sheer size of the employees."

Student by student all of the students in the line were gone, they can now continue the class. Kukui was already in the room where they Kiawe and them had their classes had, his elbow on the fence of balcony. He was staring at the seat where Ash was, thinking on the incident, he decided to install security on the school. As he heard footsteps coming in he walked to the board as they said "Alola!"

**_Timeskip. Its kinda boring when you read it._**

Kiawe left the place first with his Charizard, followed with Sophocles going to the direction where his house located at. Mallow, once again. Helped the restaurant for a good few hours. Lana headed to her house to ride Lapras to fish. And finally, Lillie. You already know what, picked up, dropped off to her mansion, wrote another page and slept, however. Just before she gets to her bed. She called by her butler, Hobbes. As it turns out it was her mother through the screen.

Lillie stood there looking at her mother. As Hobbes pressed the control, Lusamine was looking through her book not knowing the call had already been accepted. She looks to the screen and goes back to look at the book, Lillie sweatdropped. She realized it was accepted, places the book next to her in the table and look on Lillie with a smile and said "How is my little baby doing? Are you smart? Can you take on your own? Oh and i have a present tomorrow for you. Its a secret so i wont tell you." Lillie facepalmed and said "Arceus, when are you going to stop me calling a baby? And thanks for the present for tomorrow." her mother replied with a thinking look and looking to the ceiling. "Well since you are still on the mansion with others im still calling you a baby. So did your big brother came home yet?" referring to Gladion. Lillie then replied "Mother, brother isnt home yet and you already knew." she replied "Well i have to say goodbye right now because i have work to do so bye my cute little baby!"

She ends the call with Lillie going to say something but cut off as the call ended. "Mother! I am not a ba-" Lillie was frustrated and angry and left to go to her room. She instantly lied down to bed with Snowy and slept. Little did they know that someone was watching her. Ash, who was watching her the whole time jumped to her balcony and walked into the bed. Footsteps were being heard and Lillie said "Hobbes, please dont tell me its mother again." turns around to the other bed. Ash said "Greninja, Pikachu. Prepare yourselves if she resists." in a dark and calm tone.

Lillie heard this and woke up, terrified what will he do to her. Ash then said "Quiet, or you will die. Return your pokemon and give it to me." Snowy was going to attack but was stopped when Lillie returned her, gave it to him and he placed it in his pocket. She said "W-What are you g-going to do to m-me?" Ash then grabbed the rope and said "Use you to force your stupid ass mother to give up the role, as a president of Aether Foundation." Ash used his aura to bring Lillie up and turn around to tie her up. Lillie couldnt move or whatsoever she said "J-Just d-dont hurt m-me okay?" Ash then replied "I will if you dont do what i order to you. And i will do it to knock you out." Ash then proceeds to punch her in the face and it knocked her out, leaving her unconscious.

Ash then said to the radio "She is unconscious and i am heading to the truck. Be there in 10 minutes to leave immediately." he ended it and headed to the truck. He returned Greninja, Pikachu ran to his shoulder. He placed the unconscious blonde to the back of the truck. closed the door and enters the driver seat. He fixed the mirror to Lillie, who had a red mark where the punch landed. Started the teuck and drove off.

**_10 and 10 seconds later._**

The tiltrotor was landing into the beach. The gate opened and he put Lillie outside and dragged her into the vehicle. However a person was watching. Lana was hiding on the rock. Peeking on what happened. She saw Ash dragging the tied up, unconscious Lillie to the air veichle. She took a picture of it and ran off to safety so nobody could see her. Ash heard a faint sound but shrugged it off.

**_Next day._**

Everyone was present except Ash and Lillie. Kukui said "Alola class!" They then replied "Alola!" Kukui then asked "Say, where is Lillie?" Lana then replied. "Kidnapped, taken as hostage by Ash." and showed the pictures Everyone was shocked about it. They took a look closer on those pictures, blood was seeping through Lillie's mouth. Ash was dragging her to the tiltrotor. The truck was manned again by Ash to enter it. With the help of the blades, there was no trace left.

**_To _****_the place where Lillie was held. Akala Island hideout._**

Lillie woke up with her hair being a mess and her clothes stained with blood, she was in a chair tied up. She saw two silhouttes talking to eachother. One saw her awake and said "Boss! She's awake!" a door opened on the right side. Tried to escape but no use. Lillie sid "W-What do you w-want?" Ash then said "All of the Ultra Beasts you know." Lillie then replied "U-UB-01 Symbiont: N-Nih-hileg-go. U-UB-02 A-Absorption: B-buzzwole. U-" Ash was frustated that it wasnt going faster because they will go attack Aether Foundation and said "Faster! I dont want to waste time in this place! And make it clearer!" Lillie made it a bit faster and said "UB-03 Beauty: P-Pheromosa, UB-04 B-Blaster: Celesteela" Ash said "Stop now, we already have enough." Ash then stood up and headed to Lillie, released her from the chair and holded her two hands and pushed her to the wall.

One hand holded both of the hands and one hand reaching to the ropes, as he got the ropes he tied it hard making Lillie shout in pain. She hoped this would end. But not yet. Placed a sack that fits the head. And escorted her to the tiltrotor.

**And thats a wrap! This is the longest chapter i made!**

**Lillie: It hurts so badly. Why did you made him look like this?**

**Because i can.**

**Ash: Im sorry Lillie? You okay?**

**Lillie: No i am not okay! He made you punch so hard i almost felt my teeth go away!**

**Now, now. Calm down. Its just a story. Ill make you fe-**

**Lillie: I think im fine now. Anyways Ash, come ith me.**

**Ash: Okay?**

**I heard some moans right now and i dont know what happened. Anyways bye.**


End file.
